Siblings Together, Siblings Forever
by RainbowDragon127
Summary: A story starting from the start of Jack getting a sister. All went well and they cared for each other. Until that day, where death came to Jack. Emma's reaction to Jack's death could not break. I suck at summaries, but the story is better. Please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

"Jack! Come and meet your new baby sister!" called Jack's dad. Jack looked up from his painting of a snowy land. He was extremely obsessed with winter. When it was a "snow day", he would cheer and go out sledding with his dad. He carelessly tossed his paintbrush on the desk and rushed downstairs.

"Coming dad!" shouted Jack. He hopped over to where his mom was holding something wrapped in cloth. He was excited to see his new sister after eight years of being the only child.

"I'm here. Where is she?" said Jack. His round, brown eyes looked everywhere wildly. His mom smiled warmly and lowered her arms with the bundle. Finally, Jack can see his sister.

"Wow. What's her name?" asked Jack, staring at the baby.

"Your dad and I agreed on the name Emma." responded Jack's mom.

" Sure. Whatever. Just as long as she is fun to play with. That's all I care." murmured Jack. His parents chuckled.

" You and fun." said Jack's dad. " Don't worry. She'll fun alright. Then, you won't have to complain about being bored. Now get ready for bed." He patted Jack's head. Jack smiled and headed to the bathroom. He studied his teeth, like he did every other night. He brushed and flossed everyday, carefully, to make sure it was as white and clean as fresh fallen snow. Like every other ordinary child, he believed in the tooth fairy. He flopped onto his bed and thought about another companion to play with.

" Then, I wouldn't have to be a loner. I used to be. But, not ANYMORE!" he declared and smiled at the ceiling. He drifted back to sleep.

**TWO YEARS LATER...**

In the middle of the night, a door opened and a figure slipped out. Who or what was it? Oh. It was a 10-year old Jack. He tiptoed down the hallway into Emma's room. He opened the door and walked across the room without a sound. Jack tends to be graceful. He hovered over the crib, where 2-year old Emma laid. He frowned.

" Come on, why can't you hurry up and grow, so we can play out in the open?" whispered Jack. He thought and stared.

" Hmmm..." said Jack. Then, he smirked and walked out of the room.

* * *

The next day, there was crying and screaming, followed by a bump. The parents woke up with a jolt. They found Emma sitting by the staircase.

" What's she doing here? She's suppose to be sleeping! Where's Jack? He's suppose to be sleeping, too!" cried Jack's mom, frantically.

" There he is!" shouted Jack's dad. On the bottom of the staircase, laid a limp body of Jack.

" Jack!" shouted his mom, running down. Jack groaned and got up slowly, with his hand on his mouth.

" Ouch." mumbled Jack. His eyes widened.

" My tooth!" He picked up his tooth on the floor.

" Never mind that! What were you doing and how did you end up on the floor?" demanded Jack's mom. Jack gave her a sheepish stare, then looked away. Jack's mom sighed.

" Jack." she warned.

" I wanted to have fun with Emma." said Jack. " But Emma was about to fall down and I held her and she went flying and I went down... and BAM!" His parents stared at him as he talked like there was no tomorrow.

" We're just glad that you both were okay. What will we ever do without you?" said Jack's mom. Both parents hugged their children.

" And Jack. Emma is too young to play those games. You'll have to wait till she gets older." confirmed Jack's dad. Jack sighed.

" How much longer?" asked Jack.

" Four more years." responded Jack's dad.

" That'll take forever!" moaned Jack.

**Hi! This is my first Rise of the Guardians fanfic. I probably watch the movie every once a day. Lol. I was really touched by the part that Jack saved his sister from drowning, but he drowned himself. :( So sad. I'm not sure if his sister's name is really Emma, but from some sources, they made me feel that it is her name. Thank god Manny the Man in the Moon brought him back to life! Review and peace out! :D /**


	2. Chapter 2

" Happy Birthday to you!" Jack's family and friends cheered as Jack blew the candles. He was turning 14. Jack smiled and laughed.

" Here, Jack. Look what I made for you!" Emma, who was now 6, hopped over and gave him a painting and a card. He looked at the painting first. It was a painting of Jack and Emma ice-skating, laughing and having fun. Then, he opened the card.

_Happy 14th Birthday, Jack! I hoped you like the painting because I worked really hard on it! You should have parties every time because you deserve it! You're the best brother anyone can have!  
Sincerely, Emma Overland_

Jack beamed, then looked into Emma's brown eyes. They were filled with excitement and warmth. He smiled and hugged his sister tightly. Emma hugged him back.

" And you're the best sister anyone can have." he whispered. He got up from his chair and held Emma's hand.

" Now let's go play some games." he said. They walked over to a group of kids playing party games. That day was a fun one.

* * *

**Easter**

" Come on, Jack! Let's go hunt for eggs before other kids get them!" said Emma, hopping up and down. Jack laughed.

" Not if we're faster than them." he laughed. He ran out with Emma chasing after him. They each found 13 eggs and were still willing to find more. Every time a kid reached the egg before them, Emma will pout.

" It's okay. There's still a lot more." assured Jack. They saw two kids throwing sticks at a tall oak tree.

" What are they doing?" asked Emma. Jack curiously walked over and saw two familiar boys.

" Hey Anthony and Jeremy. What are you guys doing?" asked Jack. They pointed at an Easter egg perched on a branch. Jack knew what to do. He climbed up and crawled onto the branch where the egg was perched on. He grabbed it and tossed it to Anthony. He hanged upside down and swing on the branch.

" Jack! Get down from there, you might get hurt!" cried Emma.

" Hey, it's okay Emma. I won't fall." replied Jack. He smiled and swing more.

" Hey, look! I'm a monkey!" He started making monkey noises and silly faces. The younger kids laughed. He liked making them laugh.

" You're so silly, Jack!" laughed Jeremy. Jack climbed down.

" Okay, kids. Let's go home." said Jack. They walked home laughing.

* * *

**Christmas**

Jack's family sat around a campfire on a Christmas night. They shared stories and laughter and cries were heard by night animals. When it was Jack's turn, he blushed.

" Sorry, I don't think I'm a great storyteller." he mumbled.

" It's okay. Just tell a story." replied Jack's mom, putting her arm around Jack.

" I don't have one though." answered Jack.

" Make one up." laughed Jack's dad.

" Okay." Emma's face brighten and so did the other kids. They loved to watch Jack, because that's what keeps them happy and alive.

" Well, um..." Jack saw two broken branches by a old tree. He went over and held them in both hands.

" This story is called the... Dancing Reindeer!" he said. He stick the branches on his head and started dancing. Emma and the kids laughed.

" Santa was bored, and called every one of the reindeers to entertain him. Each one was as good as the other one. The last reindeer decided to dance a silly dance." Jack danced randomly and everyone laughed.

" "Look Santa! You like my dance?" asked the reindeer. Santa looked up and started laughing. Tears came out because of too many laughter." said Jack. " And uh, that's it." Everybody clapped and laughed.

" That dance was hilarious!" commented Anthony.

" We liked it!" commented Jeremy.

" Thanks." said Jack. Emma smiled.

" You're a great comedian, Jack." Emma said, then smiled.

" Thanks, little sis." beamed Jack.

**Eh, sorry if it wasn't as good as it was suppose to be. I was in a rush! As always, REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack is 18 years old now.**

Jackson Overland Frost sat in his room, practicing his art skills. He looked up to see his sister crying, coming upstairs. She ran into her room and slammed the door. Jack got worried and walked over to her room. He didn't like to see his sister sad. It made him sad, too. He knocked on the door.

" Emma." he said. " Open up."

" No!" she yelled between sobs. Jack sighed and stared at the door.

" Please. I want to know what's wrong." he begged. He waited for the door to open. He heard footsteps inside getting louder. The door slowly opened. Jack's head squeezed through the gap. Jack searched around the room.

" Where are you?" asked Jack. He looked behind the door and saw Emma covering her face. He walked inside and kneeled in front of her.

" Why are you crying?" asked Jack. Her voice was muffled by her hands. Jack removed her hands to reveal a really pink face.

" Ru-Ruby says, says that I'm n-not..." Emma's voice trailed off into sobs. Jack patted her softly.

" It's okay. Just tell me what she said." Jack softly said. Emma took a deep breath.

" She said... you're too good for me!" Emma quickly yelled. " You're better than me and I am nothing and she bets you don't even appreciate me and I think it's true!" Jack shook his head and stared. He held her arms.

" Woah, woah, slow down. Ruby is just a plain bully that has nothing to do except hurt people's feelings. You're my little sister. If I didn't appreciate you, I wouldn't even bother to ask you what's the problem." said Jack, slowly. " I love you, okay?" Emma's lips stopped trembling and tears dried up. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back, patting her back.

" I love you too, big brother." she mumbled. They smiled and Jack stood up.

" Okay. Do you want to go ice skating?" asked Jack, enthusiastically. Emma jumped up and down.

" Yeah!" she replied. Jack smiled and took her hand.

**Sorry for a short chapter every time. Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

" Mom, we're going skating! See you later!" called Jack, with Emma tugging him out the door. Their mom walked over to them.

" Be careful. I heard that some part of the lake has very thin ice." she warned. Jack chuckled.

" Don't worry. We will." he promised.

**After very few minutes of fun times, something very tragic happened...**

Jack's heart skipped a beat. There was his sister standing on breaking ice, leading to death.

" It's okay. It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me." Jack said. Emma looked at him, but kept casting glances at the ice beneath her feet. Jack slowly took off his skates.

" Jack, I'm scared." cried Emma. _CRACK! _The ice cracked more, causing her to wobble to stay in balance. Jack's eye widened.

" I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead." assured Jack. He was trying hard not to show his own fear. It might scare his sister more, which he didn't want.

" No we're not!" cried Emma. Her voice was trembling.

" Would I trick you?" asked Jack, though he already knows the answer.

" Yes! You _always _play tricks!" cried Emma, fighting back tears. Jack chuckled a bit.

" Well, alright. Well, not, not this time. I promise. I promise, you're gonna be... you're gonna be fine." stuttered Jack. He fixes his gaze at his sister.

" You have to believe in me." whispered Jack. Emma paused, then smiled as her fear faded slowly away. Jack smiled back.

" You wanna play a game? We're going to play Hopscotch! Like we play every day!" he said, casually and playfully. Emma got calmer.

" It's as easy as...one...whoaaaa..." he said, pretending he is losing his balance. Emma laughed.

" Two...(jumps) three!" Jack picked up a stick with a hook, lying on the ice. He pointed it at his sister.

" Alright...now it's your turn. One..." he said softly. She took a step closer, wobbling, gasping as the ice creaked.

" Two..." Jack brings his stick closer.

" Three!" In a swift moment, Jack flung his sister to the safe side and him on the breaking ice. They both looked at each other and smiled. Jack was about to walk away, but he fell back.

" Whoa..." Jack plunged in.

" Jack!" yelled Emma. The icy water started to take over his body as he sunk in. Jack struggled to swim, but the water was too cold and made his body numb. He panicked at first, but then stopped. The coldness somehow felt soothing and he decided to let himself relax. Jack knew he was going to drown. Before he did, he wanted  
to tell his family that he loved them and he would forever be with them. He closed his eyes and breath the last breath.

* * *

" Jack!" called Emma. " Jack! Come up! It's not funny. You're starting to worry me!" Then, she stopped. She heard that you could die from coldness and drowning. If Jack had fallen into the icy cold lake... Emma started to sob. She ran back to her house to report what happened. Villagers watch the crying girl ran past them. " What happened? Where's Jack?" asked their mom, patting Emma's back. Emma pointed at the lake and said nothing else. Her mom gave a confused look. It took a few minutes before she realized it. Her eyes filled up with tears.

" My son." she whispered. She took Emma inside and both of them cried and mourned. Their dad went home and asked what happened. Emma didn't even look at her dad and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She heard soft talking, then crying. She walked to Jack's room and looked at a picture on a drawer. It was a picture of Jack and Emma hugging each other smiling.

" I love you, Jack. Have a great time in heaven." she whispered. " We were, _siblings together, siblings forever_." With that, she left the room, closing the door.

**Sorry sad ending. :*( Please review!**


End file.
